Love Story
by Lovely Spell
Summary: All Sasuke ever wanted was a love story, just like in the movies. SasuxNaru AU
1. Chapter 1

Hello all. This is just a short two-chapter story for my favorite boys. Sasuke and Naruto. Hope you enjoy. Open up youtube and prep _'Friend Like Me'_ from Aladdin. ^_^ I was talking to a friend and Disney films came up and so this story was written.

I own nothing except the plot.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>All I ever wanted was a love story, just like in the movies.<em>

Sasuke was led around for a few more minutes on his girlfriend's perfect date. The shopping spree was over, but there was still a dinner waiting for them at her favorite sushi restaurant, never mind his allergy to fish.

"Oh, Sasuke I just can't believe what a day we've had! Hasn't it been perfect?" She sighed as her hand wrapped about his bicep in delight.

Sasuke smiled kindly at her, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "It has." He said and she was none the wiser to his white lie.

"I can't wait to move in together." She said while Sasuke held the door open for her.

"Me neither." Sasuke said and followed her indoors.

_It was going so well, just like in the romances I'd seen._

**-6 months later-**

"You're what?" Sasuke asked as he shut the door behind him. It had been a long day at work and he'd hoped to arrive home to some dinner or take-out, but instead his girlfriend, soon to be ex-girlfriend by the looks of things, was packing up what seemed to be like the last of her things.

"I really hoped to be out before you returned." She said apologetically.

"How thoughtful of you." Sasuke said and walked into the room. "What's going on?"

"Sasuke, it isn't working out." She said and put down the tape after closing and labeling the last box.

"So, you were going to leave without telling me? Did you think of telling me there were problems before packing up?" Sasuke was more confused than he was upset. He had no idea anything was wrong. He'd spent the last two years making sure she was happy. The last 6 months they'd been living together he'd been walking on eggshells to make sure she had everything she wanted.

"It was obvious, if you'd been paying attention." She said and hoisted the box up into her arms. "Can you open the door for me, babe?" She asked as she walked to the exit.

Sasuke stood near the door still with his leather satchel in hand and his long brown trench coat still on. He reached out a gloved hand and held the door open for her. "It's over then?" He asked.

"Obviously." She said and walked out of both his apartment and his life.

_Like in all good films Destiny must have had a plan._

**-2 weeks later -**

Sasuke sat in his breakfast nook with a newspaper before him. He wasn't reading it. He was only pretending to do so while his left hand gripped tightly onto a small blue velvet box. He finally set it down and opened it. The diamond ring shone back at him brightly. It was meant for a girl in love. The more Sasuke looked at it the more he regretted buying it.

He shut the box again and this time picked up the newspaper. He had to find the information to solicit a new roommate. Even if she didn't love him, it would have been nice to get a heads up so he could find a roommate to help pay the rent which was due in only a few days. Sasuke found the information easily and started writing out a short ad. He didn't like the shortcut lingo of the newspaper and he made enough to manage the 5 dollars a word for a well thought out ad. He just didn't make enough to cover his luxury apartment all on his own.

**NEEDED male roommate**

**2 bedroom, 2 1/2 bath apartment.**

**2 work offices, cozy breakfast nook, dining room,**

**full kitchen and a spacious living room.**

**For more information contact Sasuke at (555) 555-2395**

Sasuke stared at his neat handwriting and thought that was enough information to lure somebody in.

Sure enough by the next weekend, when the ad was printed, Sasuke's cell phone was ringing at least twice every hour. It was when he'd answered his phone for the tenth time that night that Sasuke thought that he should have specified on the rent amount. Most hung up once their half of the rent was mentioned, and he hadn't even gotten to utilities, which were certainly _not_ included.

Sasuke stared at his phone as it rang. He debated answering, but after the 5th ring he decided the person was really dedicated so he answered.

"Hello," He said as he pulled out a frozen dinner from the freezer. He held the cellphone against his head with the help of his shoulder and started opening the box for his Mexican dinner. He pulled back the plastic wrap and rolled his eyes. "Hello?" He asked again more forcefully.

"Hello!" Came the startled response. "I thought I'd gotten the machine. I was thinking of what message to leave." The voice said in a rush.

"Are you calling about the apartment?" Sasuke asked as he stuck the cardboard plate into the microwave and turned it on. He jumped onto the counter as the person on the other side whispered to somebody.

"Yes. About the apartment." He said in a calmer voice as obviously advised by their company.

"Well, let me start by saying that rent is 700 dollars and utilities aren't included. If you haven't hung up yet, feel free to ask me any questions you may have." Sasuke said expecting to hear the dial tone. He pulled open a drawer and got a fork out.

"I'm still here." The other voice said amused. "I do have a few questions. Do you have pets?"

"No pets and the building requires an additional deposit if you're bringing one in. Also, I'm allergic to cats and dogs and anything with fur and a pulse." Sasuke said. There was no use in delaying the inevitable.

"I don't like pets. That's why I asked. How do you feel about smoking?" He asked.

Sasuke jumped off of the counter and pulled out his dinner. He mixed about the compartments then set it back in for a few more minutes.

"I don't smoke. I don't like smoking in the apartment. If you smoke, you'll have to do it outside." Sasuke said.

"I don't smoke. That's why I asked. So, when can I come by and see it?" He asked.

Sasuke was surprised they weren't spooked away. "I'm free this weekend. What time is good for you?" Sasuke asked grateful to have the first person genuinely interested in the apartment.

"How is 6 in the afternoon?" The other person sounded like they were scrambling about for something.

"That's fine. I'm in apartment 5a. It's on 1245 North Diamond Avenue." Sasuke said.

"The Diamond Apartments?" The other voice asked.

"Yes. You know them?" Sasuke asked and took his dinner to the dining table.

"I've been trying to get one of their smaller single apartments for months. The waiting list is long!" He said impressed.

"Well, you might live here yet. What's your name by the way?" Sasuke asked as he peeled off the clear wrapping off his food.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

**-6pm that weekend-**

Sasuke didn't have to do much to make the apartment presentable. He picked up all of his dirty clothes and tossed them in his room. He threw out the trash that was full of microwave dinners and gave the dining table a quick wipe down with a napkin. He looked about the place and was satisfied to see it clean, just like _she'd_ left it. Sasuke, eyed the doors he'd have to open soon, _her_ office, _her_ bedroom. Sasuke shook his head. _Her_ bedroom, that should have tipped him off.

Sasuke's hand lingered on the doorknob. He'd have to open it eventually. He took a breath and prepared himself to open the door. A buzzing sound from the speaker saved him from the tortuous process.

He precessed the intercom. "Yes?"

"Uh, this is Naruto Uzumaki. Is this Sasuke?" Naruto asked through the microphone while staring at the little black circle on the wall.

Sasuke saw a blonde head of hair and large blue eyes staring at him curiously. He almost laughed. "Come on up fifth floor." He said and buzzed the door unlocked. It was only after that that he noticed Naruto wasn't alone. There was a person with a large jacket trailing behind.

Sasuke opened his door at the knock. Before he introduced himself again he heard a loud admiring whistle come from the unannounced man behind Naruto.

"This is a fancy place." He said and pounded Naruto heartily on the back.

Naruto grinned. "Hello." He said and held out his hand. "I'm Naruto. This is Kiba. He's my – friend." Naruto said and walked in when Sasuke moved aside.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Sasuke." He led the couple into the living room. "The apartment is fully furnished. This is the living room. The television is mine, but you'd be welcome to it." Sasuke led them to the kitchen and noticed Kiba had strayed behind to stare at the 70 inch flat screen on the wall.

"This place is really neat." Naruto said and looked around the large kitchen. He saw the double ovens and the large stove. He swept his hand over the marble and followed Sasuke into the dining room.

"It seats 12, but it's usually just me." Sasuke said. "I don't have many people over. I like a quiet apartment."

"I like quiet." Naruto said and looked over the dark wood. "This place is really something." He said again. "I've been meaning to say something." Naruto said and hesitated.

Sasuke led the way to the breakfast nook. "What is it?" He asked.

"I wouldn't be moving in alone." Naruto said as they passed by Kiba who was switching through the HD channels transfixed by the television.

Sasuke came to a stop in front of _her_ room. "If we split the rent three-ways it would be about 467.00 a piece. There are only two bedrooms however." Sasuke said.

Naruto's ears were red at the tips. "We wouldn't need another bedroom." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded in understanding. He opened the door and saw that it was completely empty. The bed sat alone in the middle of the room with two simple side tables on each side. It was devoid of the rose colored sheets he knew so well. The walls were bare of their usual frames. The pictures of them at the fair were no longer sitting by the bed next to a lamp he'd always thought too garish. He walked in before Naruto and showed him around. The bathroom was attached to that room. It was also empty. He half expected to see her make-up or her shampoo. As Sasuke sighed he smelled her perfume. It was torture.

"Y-you and your girlfriend will have plenty of space. I've yet to show you the office though." Sasuke said. He needed to get out of that room. He left Naruto behind without waiting for an answer. Naruto had no choice but to follow.

"This is nice too." Naruto said.

If Naruto decided to stay, Sasuke would have to gift him a thesaurus. "The desk and the bookshelves are all set up. You could use this room for something else, but it was set up as a study when we got this place."

"Oh, you live with somebody too?" Naruto asked.

"No. Not anymore." Sasuke said.

Naruto didn't say anything else. He let himself out to the living room where Kiba looked more than comfortable on the sofa.

"I think I'd like to live here." Naruto said and Kiba sat up. "Do you have anything to ask me?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not too overly picky. The lease is under my name, but if you move in, I expect you to sign an agreement with me that says you will pay your share of the rent and half of the utilities." Sasuke explained. "I'm seeing a few more people later this week." He lied. "I'll give you a call when I've made my decision."

Naruto nodded and handed Sasuke a card. "Please consider me. I'll be the best roommate. I guarantee it!" Naruto said and grinned at Sasuke.

Sasuke took the card and smirked at Naruto. "We'll see." He said and led them both out.

**-4 months later-**

Sasuke leaned against the door frame of his room. He was completely entertained. Sasuke was smiling in his apartment a lot more now a days. So much so that he'd taken notice that it was almost always Naruto's fault. Sasuke's amusement came today as he watched as Naruto vacuumed with _Aladdin_ playing on the television. Sasuke watched until the song _Friend Like Me _played and Naruto started to sing along. He was also dancing. Naruto was shaking his hips in the silliest way Sasuke had ever seen anyone do. He couldn't help chuckling as Naruto vacuumed.

Naruto realized he was being watched by his roommate. He gave him a look over his shoulder and lifted an eyebrow as he'd seen the other do on occasion. "You ain't never had a friend like me!" He yelled at Sasuke even though the song wasn't at that part just yet. He left the vacuum running as he danced his way seductively over to Sasuke. He held a cleaning rag between both of his hands and held it over his mouth and nose like a veil. Sasuke smiled at the imitation. Naruto threw the rag aside and tugged on Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked away embarrassed as he was pulled into a dancing stance. Naruto gripped his hip and hand then pulled him into the spacious living room.

"Dance." He commanded and started moving about without much rhythm. Sasuke chuckled as he slowly complied and danced with much more attention to the beat than Naruto.

"Mr. Aladdin sir what will your pleasure be?" Naruto mumbled along with the song as he led Sasuke out in a turn and tugged him back in.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. If he'd been told he'd be dancing with a man in his living room to a childhood favorite a few months back, he would have dismissed them as insane. As it were he felt pretty silly, but realized that it didn't matter because nobody was watching. It was only Naruto and he was doing his best to make Sasuke laugh.

Sasuke was led in a strange combination of dances. He was sure Naruto was making it up as he went. Sasuke only released Naruto to push his glasses up before taking Naruto's hand again. They spun on the carpet and narrowly avoided tables and the vacuum as they waltzed, sambaed and plain just wiggled along around the floor joined at the hands and sometimes hips.

Naruto didn't release Sasuke until the dancing veiled girls came onto the screen and danced up against Aladdin. Sasuke could have predicted the next move. Naruto rubbed up against Sasuke in a very good imitation of the cartoon and Sasuke still couldn't wipe the silly smile off his face. "You need the veil again." He said jokingly.

Naruto grinned and grabbed Sasuke's hand once more. He pulled him close and the dance started again. "Mr. Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three." Naruto whispered still to the song as he danced.

Naruto took Sasuke into a spin before tipping him and leaning over him. Their eyes met and Naruto was sure he was leaning forward just as Sasuke was. It was just that moment that the song ended and the front door opened. The chuckle died midway in his throat as Sasuke saw an upside down ex-girlfriend staring at him with an open mouth.

"K-karin-" Sasuke put his leg down as he'd instinctively lifted it when he was tipped. He let go of Naruto's hand and pulled away. His attention was completely on the woman at the door.

Naruto released Sasuke and stared for a few seconds. He moved away, turned off the vacuum and wondered if that was the girl Sasuke refused to name. He didn't want to interfere as their moment had obviously ended. Naruto looked back only to see Sasuke approach the front door with wide eyes. He looked still very much in love with her. Naruto gritted his teeth and didn't want to think about why he minded so much. What was it to him who Sasuke liked or loved? He had Kiba. Naruto put the vacuum away in the broom closet and passed the couple again as he went to his room.

"Sasuke, I didn't know you danced." Karin said with a surprised voice that bordered on mocking.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. It had been too long for her to show up uninvited.

"I'm leaving." Karin said and reached for something in her pocket.

"You already did." Sasuke said finally letting himself feel anger over the heartbreak and disappointment. Somehow right now it didn't hurt as much. He just wanted her gone.

"I meant I'm leaving the country. I found a few of your things and wanted to bring them back. Also, here's your key." She held out her hand and in it was the key he'd paid for. She didn't want a regular key so he ended up special ordering some ridiculous custom key. He took it from her hand and pocketed it.

"Where are my things?" Sasuke asked.

"I've brought them." Karin said and pointed out to the hallway.

"Thank you for bringing them by." Sasuke said and went out to the hall for his box. He brought it back in while she stood watching him closely.

"Did I make you gay?" She asked finally with a chuckle and an obviously amused tone.

"I'm not gay." Sasuke said with a confused look on his face.

"So, who is that guy who was about to kiss you?" Karin asked.

"He wasn't about to kiss – look whatever I am, whoever he is, it is of no concern of yours." Sasuke said as he decided that he had nothing to explain to her. "Thank you for bringing back my key and my things. I hope you do well in life. Goodbye Karin." Sasuke reached for the door and prepared to close it.

Karin laughed. "You're in denial then. I know you Sasuke. You like him. Don't you? Oh, let me guess he's just a roommate and somehow you've found yourself looking at him. You're curious aren't you?" She asked all too quickly.

"Bye Karin." Sasuke insisted and shut the door on her. He locked it and shook his head. He was having such a good day too.

"Is that true?" Naruto asked from behind him.

Sasuke jumped and turned to face Naruto. He chuckled. "No. I'm not- I don't like guys." Sasuke said afraid that if he said that he'd been a little curious since Kiba and Naruto moved in Naruto wouldn't want to be his friend anymore.

"I don't care if you like guys." Naruto said with a reassuring smile and approached Sasuke. He tugged on his hand. "New song. Let's dance again." He said.

Sasuke smiled and shrugged. "Sure." He said glad that Naruto had dropped the subject. They weren't dancing as much as before. It was more them jumping about like kids on the carpet and occasionally touching, but that was better than thinking about Karin.

"Brush up your Sunday salaam." Naruto started singing to the song.

Sasuke chuckled. "Do you know all the songs?" He asked.

"He's got 75 golden camels!" Naruto sang. "Yes, all of the songs from all of the Disney movies." Naruto dipped Sasuke again, but this time pulled him up quickly.

"I've never met anybody like you." Sasuke said as he was brought back up.

"He's got the monkeys. Let's see the monkeys." Naruto smiled at the comment, but kept singing.

"I guess now isn't the time for a conversation." Sasuke said and was dipped yet again. He was starting to get dizzy. He was going to have to teach Naruto new dance moves.

"And that good people is why- Yeah, not while I'm singing" Naruto answered and finally stopped dancing. "Now we have to do it all over again because you made me talk." He said and went up to the television.

"I think I'm done for the day." Sasuke replied and took a seat on the sofa. Naruto forwarded the movie and took a seat very close to Sasuke.

"Alright. This one isn't for dancing anyways." Naruto leaned back and grabbed Sasuke's arm so that it was over his shoulder. Sasuke let himself be propped up as Naruto wanted.

Naruto pushed play and _A Whole New World_ began.

_All I ever wanted was a love story, and somehow I ended up with this._

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. There is one more chapter left.<p>

Check out '**Oh Christmas Tree**', if you haven't already for more SasuNaru.

-Lovely Spell_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Here is the final chapter. I had plans to continue about two more chapters, but I think this is a good place to stop. ^_^

I hope you all have enjoyed this short story. I have a few other stories going. Please check out **Fix You**, **Oh Christmas Tree** or any of my other stories.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>When I finally stopped worrying about perfection,<em>

_the pieces started to fall into place._

**-3 months later-**

"I've seen the way you look at him!" Kiba yelled.

Sasuke was in his room and he could hear every word even with the two offices and the half bathroom between the two bedrooms. He tried not to overhear as he changed, but it was difficult not to. They probably hadn't noticed that he'd arrived.

"Not this again! I look at him like I look at anybody else. What is your problem?" Naruto asked also yelling.

Sasuke heard a door slam and another follow after that. Kiba's heavy steps thudded down the hall.

"Whatever Naruto. I go off to work while both of you stay here alone. Who knows what you get up to." He accused.

Now Sasuke could hear them even clearer as they were closer to his room in their office. They were obviously talking about him. Kiba had probably come home to find him and Naruto asleep together on the couch after watching a late movie one too many times.

"He's not even gay, Kiba!" Naruto said. "Plus, we both work at home. We actually have jobs. Just because we do them from home doesn't mean we don't do anything." Naruto sounded furious.

Sasuke only went into the main office once a month. Ever since Karin had left him he'd taken an at home position. He guiltily rubbed his face. He looked at the bed where there was a bag full of movies. He'd gone to replace some of the dvds that Naruto had damaged. They were mostly scratched from too much use. He thought it probably wasn't the best time to give them to Naruto.

"Yeah well what about last week?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke remembered that. They were both over worked and stressed out. They decided to play hookie. They'd gone up to the pool on the roof and had come down for lunch. The apartment was too cold so they'd eaten on the balcony. The warm sun had made them sleepy. That was another time Kiba had found them asleep together and this time in only their shorts. It was all completely innocent. Sasuke would back Naruto up, but he wasn't sure his presence would help matters.

"Oh my God. Really?" Naruto asked. "You really need me to go through that again? We went for a swim. We had some food. We fell asleep. What do you think goes on while you're gone?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry if this all seems too familiar to me, Naruto. I can't do this anymore. Not when I feel like this all the time." Kiba said.

Sasuke barely heard the last part. It was said too quietly, too calmly. Sasuke closed his eyes to hear a bit better.

"What are you saying?" Naruto asked.

"I'm saying that it's over, Naruto. I can't be with somebody I don't trust." Kiba said and opened the office door.

Sasuke gritted his teeth; it was all his fault. He should have kept his distance. If he hadn't been so heartbroken and lonely for some company, Naruto would never have tried to get close to him. If he hadn't needed somebody so bad, Naruto wouldn't be fighting with his boyfriend. Sasuke got up and paced in front of the door debating whether he should speak up or not.

"I haven't done a damn thing, Kiba. Just because _you_ cheated you expect me to do the same! Well, I'm not like you. I wouldn't cheat on you. I wouldn't hurt you that way." Naruto said and followed Kiba into the living room where Kiba was gathering the small things that belonged to him.

"I'm moving out." Kiba said.

"Can't we talk about this?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke hated to hear that sound in Naruto's voice. He sounded so small, so weak and so close to begging.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked and the fist signs of a sniffle showed. "Don't you love me anymore?" He asked and again there was no answer.

"I'll pick up my stuff next weekend." Kiba said and the front door slammed shut.

Sasuke shook his head. He grabbed the bag of movies and walked out of the room. Naruto was kneeling on the carpet crying quietly. Sasuke kneeled next to him and pulled him into a hug. Naruto dove into the hug and cried against Sasuke's shirt. His shoulders shook with each sob and Sasuke didn't know if he could stop himself from hurting Kiba the next time he came around.

**-3 weeks later-**

Sasuke managed not to rip Kiba an new face, mostly because he'd been out when he'd been by for his things. Naruto had been sleeping in the living room since the day Kiba had left.

Sasuke walked out of his office and noticed Naruto was already laying on the couch. "Hungry?" Sasuke asked as he walked past Naruto and into the kitchen.

Naruto shook his head and continued to stare at the television.

Sasuke went into the kitchen and steeled himself. He was going to try and cook. Sasuke put on the apron Naruto wore when in the kitchen. It said 'kiss the cook' and Sasuke thought it was only a ploy to make Kiba kiss him every time he walked past him. Sasuke tied it on and began to pull out ingredients. He was going to try and bake a cake. Try was the important word.

Naruto smelled something strange coming from the kitchen. He wanted to stay in his rut, but somehow burning in the apartment wasn't his idea of wallowing in his sorrows. He got up and went into the kitchen. Sasuke's face was streaked with batter. His hair had plenty of flour in it and the entire kitchen was a mess. The counters were covered in egg splatter and egg shells. Sasuke was staring at the topmost oven.

Naruto laughed weakly. His eyes were red an puffy, but he still managed to smile. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Sasuke had his hands on his waist; both were covered in oven mitts. "Baking a chocolate cake." Sasuke said with doubt.

"You're allergic to chocolate." Naruto said and dared to step into the kitchen. The floor had more egg whites. "What happened to the floor?"

"White chocolate cake." Sasuke clarified. "I can have white chocolate." He said and finally looked away from the oven and around the floor. "I was trying to get the yellow part out of the egg. It took a few tries."

Naruto looked at the egg carton on the counter. "I see." Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "Were you baking it for me?" He asked.

Sasuke shrugged. He walked up to Naruto and patted his back. "You cheered me up after Karin left. I thought I should do the same." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke's apron. "Kiss the cook." He read quietly and smirked. "You know what cheers me up?" Naruto asked a little louder as he leaned forward. He was nowhere near as attractive as he wished he was at the moment. His skin was oily from where he'd avoided washing for days. His hair was matted down in it's own oil, dirt and gel he hadn't washed out. Naruto's usually bright blue eyes were small due to the swelling in the lids from too much crying. They were also red from too much crying which stole away from their splendor. His nose was runny and his lips were dry.

"Teasing your straight roommate?" Sasuke asked and crossed his arms.

"Yes." Naruto said and leaned on the fridge door. "It's been harder and harder to do lately." Naruto said.

"I've gotten used to your teasing." Sasuke said and went back to the oven. "Does this even look right?" He asked.

Naruto walked up behind him and looked at the pan. The cake looked better than he'd expected. "So far." Naruto said. "Stop staring at it. Let's clean this kitchen up." Naruto reached for the trashcan and started picking up.

The cake hadn't been that good. Sasuke could admit that, but they'd eaten it anyways. Sasuke sat on the floor while Naruto laid on the couch. "I need a shower." Sasuke said. The batter had dried on his face. It felt hard and crusty.

"No. _I_ need a shower." Naruto said and sat up. He stood up when Sasuke did and stretched.

"You do." Sasuke said and smirked. "You started smelling a few days ago." Sasuke teased.

"Kiba took my soap too." Naruto said.

"I have extra stuff." Sasuke said and started walking over to his room. "Come. I'll give you some stuff for your bathroom."

Naruto agreed, but he had his doubts about going into his room. He didn't want to see the empty bed. "I just realized that I've never been in your room. I've never even seen the inside of it." Naruto said.

"It's nothing special." Sasuke said as he pulled open his door. His large bed was covered in a dark navy blue comforter. He had a lot of dirty clothes littering the floor, which he kicked aside as he entered the room. "Sorry for the mess." Sasuke said and pulled open his bathroom. It was the only thing he kept in pristine condition.

"I half expected you to be a neat freak. The apartment was so clean when we moved in." Naruto said as he looked at the papers spread through out the tables in the room and the different satchels everywhere. Sasuke's closet door was open and his shoes were all over the floor in there as well.

"Karin was the neat freak." Sasuke said as he grabbed a new bar of soap and some shampoo and conditioner from under the sink. "That's another thing she hated about me. I went back to my old ways as soon as she was out of my life." Sasuke explained as he handed over the supplies to Naruto.

"Sasuke, do you think I could use your bathroom?" He asked.

"My bathroom? What's wrong with yours?" He asked concerned. He'd probably have to call the landlord if something was wrong. Then he remembered how he felt about that room after Karin had left. He recalled how only the sight of the door had had him in tears the next day. Sasuke noted that Naruto had probably been sleeping in the living room for the same reason. "Umm, yeah you can use mine." Sasuke answered before Naruto had to explain himself.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Thanks." He said and walked into the bathroom. He didn't have any clothes to wear, but he thought he could manage a quick trip into his room for clothes than back out without breaking down.

When Naruto came out of the bathroom Sasuke was asleep over the covers on the bed. He noticed a change of clothes for Naruto was laid out. It was his own clothes. Sasuke must have gone into his room for them. Naruto also saw his pillow and blanket laid out on the opposite side of the bed. He smiled and patted himself dry. He changed into his clothes and hesitantly sat on the bed. He laid his head on the pillow and pulled the blanket over him. He looked at Sasuke and thought he should probably wake him. He was still covered in batter and it was bound to get cold in the night.

Naruto yawned and thought Sasuke looked too sweet sleeping to be woken. He pulled his own blanket across the bed until it was over Sasuke. He moved a little bit closer and shut his eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up to the most comfortable feeling in the world. He was being hugged tightly from behind. There was a warm body pressed completely against him from back to hips. Between his thighs there was a warmer one snuggled up high. Sasuke delighted in the feeling until he felt something hard between him and the other person. He recognized what it was almost instantly when he realized it had to be Naruto in the bed with him.<p>

Sasuke tried to ease out of the hug, but Naruto was clamped on tight. He wiggled forward and only managed to bring Naruto with him and have the other man snuggle closer if that was even possible. There were a few discreet thrusts that Sasuke didn't feel comfortable with. "Uh, Naruto?" He said groggily.

"Mmm?" Naruto whispered in question and pushed his face into Sasuke's hair. Naruto wound his hand around Sasuke's hips and reached between his legs.

"Woah! Off! Off! Get off!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to get out of Naruto's hug. He wound up on the floor after smacking his head on the side table. "Ooooow!" Sasuke groaned as he landed on his back. He reached for the ache on his head and hissed. "I'm bleeding." He complained as he pulled his hand away and looked at it. Sasuke sat up and looked up at Naruto. He was crying.

"I'm sorry." Naruto mumbled and tried to wipe the tears away. "I thought- I thought you were-" Naruto wiped his face again as the fat tears kept rolling down his cheeks.

Sasuke knew exactly what Naruto had thought. "It's alright, Naruto." Sasuke said as he took a seat next to him. He pulled him into a hug and let him cry even though his head and back were aching from the fall.

**-1 month later-**

Sasuke laid on his front. He was wrapped up in his comforter while Naruto laid on his back in his own comforter. They'd resolved their previous fumble by tucking a row of pillows between them.

"I've never." Sasuke insisted.

"You must have. At least once." Naruto insisted.

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I've never kissed another man." Sasuke said.

"Then how do you know you're not gay?" Naruto asked.

"Bodily reactions are usually enough." Sasuke replied.

"That doesn't mean anything." Naruto said.

"Well it means a lot when it matters." Sasuke smirked and looked over at Naruto.

"Pervert. Anybody can get anybody hard. It's about more than that. You've never even thought of kissing another man?" Naruto asked and turned on his side to face Sasuke.

"Not _anybody_." Sasuke defended. "I've thought about it." Sasuke confessed. "It's just never gone beyond thinking."

"So what made you curious?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke blushed. He would have looked away, but he held his position. "I uh, walked in on you and Kiba in the kitchen once." Sasuke shrugged. "You were both kissing. It wasn't demanding or overwhelming. It just seemed sweet and meaningful. It completely broke the stereotype I'd imagined. I wondered after that if love was the same between man and a woman as it was between two men." Sasuke looked down at the blankets and picked at the threads. "Then I had a dream."

Naruto smiled. "I think it's the same." He said. "My heart ached for him. I wanted him to be happy. I wanted no harm to come to him. He made my stomach clench in delight and my heart stop sometimes. I think that's the same love."

Sasuke chuckled. "'The love that dare not speak its name'." He whispered. "I felt the same for Karin. I wanted her to be happy regardless of the cost to me."

Naruto sighed and his eyes watered. It was the nightly meeting of the broken hearts club in that room. Sasuke touched Naruto's cheek. "Don't cry again okay?" Sasuke whispered and smiled reassuringly.

"I won't." Naruto replied and moved closer to the warm hand that touched his face.

Sasuke pulled his hand away after Naruto had shut his eyes. He slipped his arm back under the blankets and tried to sleep. That night he dreamed of Naruto.

_Without any effort, without any lies or farces love started to bloom._

Sasuke woke up and smelled breakfast cooking. They'd been living on microwave biscuits and sausage patties since Kiba had gone. Sasuke kicked the blankets away and rushed into the bathroom. He wondered what Naruto was going to make.

Naruto had a pan full of fluffy eggs going. There was another one with sizzling bacon and finally in the oven Sasuke could see some biscuits fluffing up. He could tell they weren't from a can. He took in a breath. "That smells delicious." He said.

Naruto turned around and grinned. "I thought it was about time we gave the microwave a break." He said and started serving up a their plates after shutting off the stove.

Sasuke took his share and looked at Naruto's apron. "I just might." He said as he left to the round breakfast table. Naruto joined him with a plate of food and a basket full of biscuits.

"You just might?" Naruto asked as he slid in next to Sasuke.

"Kiss the cook." Sasuke said as he reached for his fork.

Naruto blushed and tried to go on eating without having the thought conjure up an image in his head.

**-2 months later-**

Sasuke felt like they'd been circling each other for months. Naruto would say something suggestive and Sasuke would joke. Sasuke would tease and Naruto would laugh while touching him lightly. It had gone on long enough. Sasuke thought he'd reached past the point of mere curiosity. He laid in bed with Naruto next to him. Their usual nighttime conversation had yet to begin. It was his turn to ask the question.

"When we met," Sasuke began. "did you find me attractive?" He asked.

Naruto thought. "I thought you were a little mean." He said honestly. "I thought for sure you wouldn't call me."

"That wasn't the question." Sasuke said determined not to be derailed.

Naruto shrugged. "You know you're handsome. Why do you need me to confirm it?" Naruto said and sat up. He leaned on the headrest and tugged the blanket up high on his shoulders.

"I know _I_ think I'm handsome. I want to know if you agree." Sasuke said.

Naruto braved the question like he did all else. "Fine. You win. Yes, I thought you were hot." Naruto pouted.

"How hot?" Sasuke asked once again falling into the teasing they'd become comfortable with lately.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and laughed. "Really hot." He said. "I even joked to Kiba about asking you to join us. He said no and come to think of it that might have been where he got his crazy ideas from."

"You wanted to sleep with me?" Sasuke asked.

"I wanted to fuck you raw." Naruto chuckled. "Is that what you want to hear you egomaniac?" Naruto said and slid back down onto his back in the bed so he could face Sasuke.

"I wouldn't have let you." Sasuke said as his eyebrows shot up. He instinctively clenched and turned on his side with his back away from Naruto.

"Then maybe you could fuck me raw." Naruto suggested.

Sasuke knew it was his turn to tease back or joke or maybe even ask another question, but he couldn't. "Right now?" He asked and felt his heart speed up. He'd actually asked. The thought had been right there. The words had lingered on his lips, but he'd never expected to actually say them.

Naruto met his eyes. He pondered the thought. "If you were gay, I might say yes." Naruto said and didn't break eye contact.

Sasuke pushed all of the pillows between them off of the bed and moved closer to Naruto. "I'm not gay, but I think I'm a little more open minded now." He replied.

Naruto moved closer too. "How 'bout you start small and kiss me?" Naruto asked.

"I can do that." Sasuke said and cautiously placed his hand on Naruto's side. He leaned forward and felt Naruto meet him half way. Their lips met and when Sasuke didn't immediately jump away in terror Naruto let his own hand reach into Sasuke's hair. The kiss got more passionate and eventually Sasuke's tongue was pressing against Naruto's lips. Naruto opened his mouth and let Sasuke take over the kiss. It was slow. It was cautious and curious. Naruto could feel the slight hesitation behind it, but the obvious desire to please, as Sasuke took breaths through his nose to continue the kiss far longer than any first kiss should have lasted, was there as well.

When they finally parted Sasuke's lips were red. Naruto's own lips were a little swollen and both were breathing hard. Sasuke looked down between them. There were still a good 6 inches keeping them apart. Sasuke thought that was the only thing keeping him from moving too fast.

"How was that?" Sasuke asked wondering if he Naruto thought he was a good kisser.

Naruto liked this side of Sasuke. He was usually so confident. Seeing him a little nervous was nice.

"Amazing." Naruto said and slid his hand down Sasuke's neck before pulling it away.

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's side slightly and pulled his own hand back. "That was different." Sasuke said and hid back under his comforter and moved a little back to his own side.

"Good different? 'Or oh my god I just made out with a dude' different?" Naruto asked curiously. He smiled at Sasuke hoping he knew that he'd understand if he didn't enjoy it.

"A combination of the two." Sasuke said and chuckled. "It was an 'Oh my god I just made out with a dude and it was good' different'." Sasuke said.

Naruto was still smiling. He was nervous. He didn't know what the kiss meant. "Well, if you want to do it again, you don't have to ask." He said.

"You might regret that offer." Sasuke said. He was already moving close to Naruto again.

"If that's how you normally kiss, I doubt I will." Naruto said before Sasuke pressed his open mouth against his. He wasted no time with lips touching lips. He went straight for tasting and memorizing every part of Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned into the kiss when Sasuke's hand accidentally swept over his nipple. He'd been trying to get his hand on Naruto's side again, but it was hard with his eyes closed as they were.

Sasuke pulled back and touched Naruto's nipple again. "You like being touched here?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto tried not to moan as loudly when Sasuke's hand teased his already hardened nipple again. "Yes." He gasped.

"Shit, I didn't know you could look so hot." Sasuke stared at the expanse of Naruto's neck as his head shot back in another moan.

"The advantage of having me in your bed." Naruto said once Sasuke had pulled his teasing hand away.

"I should stop now." Sasuke said. "I'm not sure I can stop myself if I continued and I really wouldn't know what would come next anyways."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean, but there's no rush. I won't change my mind tomorrow. We can do something more in the morning, if you still want." Naruto laughed. "If you haven't freaked out about tonight by the morning that is."

Sasuke held Naruto's hand and brought it to his lips. "The faster we go to sleep the faster morning will come." He said and shut his eyes.

* * *

><p>Naruto laid awake in bed. He was enjoying Sasuke's last sleeping moments. He knew the other would wake up soon. Then Naruto would know if Sasuke had regretted the night before.<p>

Naruto was about to touch Sasuke's hair when he woke up.

"Hi." Sasuke said sleepily.

"Hey." Naruto replied and pulled his hand away before it reached its destination.

Sasuke sat up and wiped his eyes. He went to the bathroom without another word.

Naruto's heart was beating fast in his chest. He was still unsure. That 'hi' had meant nothing. Naruto was just going through scenarios about what he'd do if Sasuke regretted it, when Sasuke straddled his hips and leaned over him to kiss him soundly on the lips.

"Had to brush my teeth." Sasuke said.

Naruto touched Sasuke's slim hips and up his sides. "I thought you might change your mind." Naruto said and sat up so their faces were closer.

"I'm still a little nervous, but mostly because I've never done this before." Sasuke said and then realized he wasn't sure what 'this' was.

"Sasuke, I have a question." Naruto said.

"What is 'this' exactly?" Sasuke preempted the question.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"What do you want it to be?" Sasuke asked and eased his way off of Naruto's lap.

"I don't want to be your experiment." Naruto said. "I'm not into turning guys."

"I'm not gay." Sasuke said.

"That won't work then." Naruto replied. "If you aren't gay, then what was last night about? Why were you on my lap a few mom-" Naruto was stopped by Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke kissed him hard and Naruto had no control as he gave in to the kiss. Sasuke eased his hands under Naruto's shirt and pinched at his nipples.

"Ahh!" Naruto yelled out and broke from the kiss. He shut his eyes and pressed wantonly against Sasuke's hands. Sasuke had found his weakness. "You can't do that to me." Naruto gasped and tried to open his eyes. He was thrown back into a lustful passion when Sasuke's mouth latched onto his neck and sucked hard.

"I don't want you to think you're an experiment." Sasuke gasped out between bites to Naruto's neck. "I've been dreaming of this since you pulled me to dance to _Aladdin_." He said and moved back letting Naruto breath.

Naruto managed to open his eyes. He pressed his shirt against his over sensitized nipples. He was hard and it was starting to ache. "This isn't good for talking. Wait- for how long?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Since Karin came by with that box of presents I'd given her. I though you were going to kiss me then and the way we sat and watched the movie..." Sasuke felt like he was putting himself out there. "Just – the point is that I may not be gay, but I do like you."

"You're sure you like me?" Naruto asked.

"Bodily reactions all point to yes." Sasuke said and looked at the way his erection stood out against his pajamas.

"Glad I'm not the only one." Naruto said and pulled off his shirt.

Sasuke looked over Naruto in a new light. He could touch him now; he could bite him and taste him.

"You never answered me. What do you want us to be?" Sasuke asked again.

"Be mine. Be my boyfriend." Naruto said.

"Okay. Sounds good." Sasuke said and smiled at Naruto. "I have a boyfriend." He said surprised that it didn't feel strange to say it out loud.

"You do." Naruto said and leaned over Sasuke. "Now that that is cleared up we can do whatever you want."

Sasuke laid on his back and pulled Naruto closer. "I just want to find more of those spots that make all your thoughts evaporate."

Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek. "My nipples, my neck, the little hollows above my butt." Naruto confessed.

"I'll have to take a look at that last spot." Sasuke said as they laid together.

"You'll have to work for that. I'm gay, not easy." Naruto said.

_Without realizing it love found me._

-4 months later-

"Dance with me." Naruto said as he tugged Sasuke forward out of his seat on the couch.

Sasuke stood up without complaint. His thumb rubbed the diamond that was centered on Naruto's new ring. He smiled up at him. "I love you."

"I love you." Naruto replied. "Now, dance with me!" He insisted and once more pulled Sasuke close to dance.

"I never should have gotten you those soundtracks." Sasuke said as he was led in another version of _Under the Sea__._

_All I ever wanted was a love story, just like in the movies. _

_What I got instead, wasn't a picture perfect ending, _

_but it _was_ destined to be an everlasting love._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please Review! ^_^<strong>

_-Lovely Spell  
><em>


End file.
